Many of the problems faced by wheelchair users, particularly cerebral palsy, are kyphosis, scoliosis, instability, internal rotation of the legs and even dislocated hips among children. These conditions are aggravated by soft, curved, "sling" upholstery conventionally used in wheelchairs. Previous attempts to alleviate some of these problems included custom made seats which are expensive to make and either do not adjust or are difficult to adjust.
The present invention replaces the conventionally used wheelchair seat sling upholstery with a sturdy, adjustable, supportive, easy-to-use seat system designed to adjust to the user's current and future needs, and provide a range of adjustments in order to attack the above problems.